1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the display substrate, and a display device including the display substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display substrate that may be produced by a simplified manufacturing process and may have enhanced reliability, the method of manufacturing the display substrate, and a display device including the display substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a display substrate, an opposite substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display substrate and the opposite substrate. A plurality of gate lines and a plurality of source lines crossing the gate lines are formed on the display substrate. In addition, a thin-film transistor (TFT) connected to a gate line and a source line, and a pixel electrode connected to the TFT are formed on the display substrate. The TFT includes a gate electrode, a channel, a source electrode, and a drain electrode. The gate electrode extends from a gate line. The channel is insulated from the gate electrode and overlaps the gate electrode. The source electrode extends from the source line and is connected to the channel. The drain electrode is spaced apart from the source electrode and connected to the channel.
In order to manufacture a display substrate, a mask is required. In order to reduce the time and costs associated with manufacturing, a significant amount of effort has been made to simplify masking processes.
For example, a five-masking process is a manufacturing process in which five masks are applied, one in each of a gate metal patterning process, a channel patterning process, a source metal patterning process, a passivation layer patterning process, and a pixel electrode patterning process. Alternatively, a four-masking process is a manufacturing process in which a channel patterning process and a source metal patterning process are performed using only one mask. Recently, a three-masking process has been developed in which a passivation patterning process and a pixel electrode pattern process are also performed using only one mask.